Clover
Clover is Marty's younger sister who is a drummer, she first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. She seems to "go green" with her taco, doubling in verde sauce. Flipdeck info Clover is the younger sister of the popular burger chef, Marty. She is a talented drummer who can keep a solid beat at break-neck speeds. She practices daily in her garage on a quiet cul-de-sac in Burgerburgh. Clover, along with her brother are in a ska-punk band called Scarlett and the Shakers. Appearance Clover originally had platinum blonde hair, a white shirt with a black tie, blue jeans and black and white shoes. In Papa's Freezeria, her hair became golden, along with a minor fix in her eyes, and in Papa's Wingeria, she got a checkered headband and two drumsticks in her pocket. In Cupcakeria her outfit is a reverted coloration of her suit and tie, with a new belt and skirt (style B in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!) Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 pepperonis all around the pizza * Baked for 30 minutes * Cut into eight pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Rare Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread *Beef *Lettuce *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Guacamole *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *1 Cookie (Middle) *1 Cherry (Right) Papa's Wingeria *4 BBQ Wings *4 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog *Regular Bun *Relish *Salsa *Tomatoes *Onions *Mustard *Large Lemon Mist *Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Carrot Cake *White Frosting *1st Cupcake: **Honey Drizzle (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Pineapple (No other toppings in other holidays) **Paper Umbrella (Cherry in other holidays) **Pineapple (No other Toppings in other holidays) *2nd Cupcake: **Honey Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) **Tropical Charms (Shaved Coconut in other holidays) **Cherry (Three Cloudberries in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Cherry and Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cloveroni (Macaroni in other holidays) *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Lucky Dust (No other toppings in other holidays) *5 Chickens *4 Onions *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Cherry and Cookie Unlockable toppings along with her *In Cupcakeria, she's unlocked with Tropical Charms *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Chicken *In Freezeria to Go, she is unlocked with S'mores Trivia *She and Mindy are the only customers to have their hair dyed. *Clover's Outfit B from When Burgers Attack is used in Cupcakeria. *She dyes her hair in Freezeria. *Her weapon in Papa Louie 2 is drumsticks. *She has a minor fix in her eyes in Freezeria. **She is the only customer to get her eyes fixed. Papa's Next Chefs 2013: (Round 1) She won to Mindy with James. (Dr. Cherry finals) She lost to Scooter with Tony. She made 2nd place in the Dr. Cherry division. Gallery Clover (Taco Mia).png |Clover's appearance up to the Taco Mia! Pic 9.png Poorclover.png|Clover cringing Brotherandsister.png|Clover with Her Brother 1234444444444444444.jpg|Clover's Thumbs-up pic. cloveer.png|Sarge Fan and Clover Fan Art. Clover Outfits.png|Clover in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Badclover.png|"What is this? Hmph! Do you take this as some sort of joke? Well, I don't think it's funny at all, mister!" Clover's new look.PNG|Her new look on Papa's Cupcakeria Cloverperfectorderinburgeria.png|Clover getting a gold star customer award in Burgeria. Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to rescue Papa Louie. Cloverperfectorderinpapasfreezeria.jpg|Clover perfect in Freezeria Clover wingeria.jpg|Clover when she's not a star customer. Clover Full Body.png|Clover standing in line Clover.jpg|Clover in Taco Mia! (notice her eyes look different) MadClover.png|Mujhay qatal mat karo. Clover spoke in Urdu. clover evolution.png|Clover evolution. Marty and Clover.png|Clover standing in line with her brother in Pizzeria. 500,000 Likes!.jpg Perfect Pasta for Clover.png|Clover's perfect order in Pastaria. Clover (also eye shading test).PNG|Dangan Ronpa sprite edit by EightballPixels. bandicam 2014-03-12 21-44-49-469.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:People that are skinny Category:Teens Category:Summer Luau Customers Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Ppl with new looks Category:People with belts Category:People with blonde hair Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:People with Ties Category:Absences Category:Tutorial Customers Category:People without eyebrows Category:C customers Category:Scarlett and the Shakers